Malvado Afortunado
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Equestria siempre a simbolizado la armonía entre la magia, pero la llegada de un pony en particular amenaza con cambiar eso. Wicked Lucky, un unicornio con la visión de una Equestria sin magia esta decidido a cumplir su misión sin importar quien se interponga.
1. Visión

_**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece, solo aquellos que agregare y que son de mi propia invención.**_

_**Atención: Este fic se irá actualizando conforme me informe de la serie, ya que soy nuevo viéndola, además tendré como consultor a Invader Radiack. Espero les agrada y dejen sus comentarios.**_

* * *

_**—Visión—**_

PonyVille, no es el pueblo más glamuroso, ni el más avanzado, ni el más famoso, pero tiene ese algo que te hace regresar siempre. Como un lugar de vacaciones en donde te la pasas tan bien que deseas regresar siempre.

Rodeado de hectáreas de Bosque y tierra virgen, granjas, tiendas, hogares, toda una ciudad a su propio estilo. La mayoría de los que trabajan para mi suelen tener uno que otro pariente en esa ciudad, siempre hablan de lo genial que es, de lo hermosa y fértil de las planicies y de "La Magia"

"Magia" esa palabra hace que se me crispen los nervios por su significado. Los Ponys me ven extraño cuando les digo que no me agrada la magia, en especial viniendo de un Unicornio. Pero es verdad, la aborrezco, pero admito su utilidad.

Y para mi esta, esta… Pony Ville, es solo tierra, tierra con potencial. Imagina, fábricas en todas las planicies que se extienden alrededor de esa ciudad, los bosques donde se construirían enormes complejos turísticos y casinos. Las criaturas que serían capturadas para exhibirlas en atracciones, y los pequeños y modestos locales remplazados por enormes centros comerciales.

Es tan bello pensar en eso, y lo mejor es su localización, es perfecta para mis planes, esa idiota de Celestia esta tan ocupada con sus asuntos que no ve lo que hago, CasinoSin, es la ciudad más grande al Oeste de Equestria, y yo fui quien la erigió sobre este desierto implacable.

Pago mis impuestos, engraso a la gente adecuada para que vea hacia el otro lado y la gran y poderosa Celestia ni idea tiene de lo que pasa. Yo cree esta ciudad de la nada, la hice crecer y ahora es parte de mi visión para toda Equestria, una utopía en donde la magia ha sido desplazada por la ciencia, industria y el dinero.

No es la única ves que pongo mis ojos sobre Pony Ville, pero Flim y Flam fallaron, ese par de idiotas debían comprar la granja más grande, el terreno más grande por un medio aceptable, no fanfarronear sobre su máquina.

Para ser unos genios son bastante idiotas, pero no dejare que un par de idiotas me retrase, tomare esto en mis propias pesuñas y hare de Pony Ville una ciudad digna de mi visión para toda Equestria. Un paraíso sin magia.


	2. CasinoSin

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece, solo aquellos que agregare y que son de mi propia invención.**

* * *

_**—CasinoSin—**_

La ciudad CasinoSin, un lugar donde millonarios, jugadores y cualquiera que tenga el dinero necesario puede conseguir lo que quiera. Desde sus burdeles donde las yeguas danzan para sus clientes a los elegantes y lujosos Casinos que vacían los bolsillos de quien juegue en sus mesas.

En toda Equestria los más adinerados luchan por conseguir una parte en los negocios de los casino de la ciudad, localizada en las áridas planicies desérticas del oeste de Equestria, CasinoSin es un oasis en medio del desierto.

"The Revolving Wheel" es la torre más alta de la ciudad, que sobre sale sobre los complejos de lujo de los demás casinos, adaptada para dar hospedaje a más de 70000 Ponis cada noche y armada con las mejores salas de apuestas de la ciudad, The Revolving Wheel es el Casino más popular de CasinoSin.

Es desde la última planta de esta enorme torre donde un Pony Unicornio observa la ciudad que vio crecer, la ciudad que erigió para sí mismo y la ciudad que rige desde las sombras.

El vigilante equino tiene su pelaje de un color café obscuro, con ojos de iris roja, melena castaña y cola del mismo color, viste con un chaleco negro muy elegante con rayas blancas, una corbata roja y una camisa de vestir blanca. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo posee una marca de nacimiento roja que asemeja una media luna con una cresta, su Cute Mark es un dado rojo que resalta en su obscura piel.

Su oficina es amplia, con las mejores comodidades, un área de descanso, con cama, baño, jacuzzi, un enrome guardarropa lleno de trajes negros y corbatas, una cocina y barra de bebidas, una sala de estar con una pantalla gigante, el suelo esta tapizado de una alfombra roja y las paredes son de mármol de color obscuro.

El comunicador en su escritorio suelta un chirrido antes de dejar escuchar una voz femenina.

-Sr. Luky, los señores Flim y Flam lo esperan en el área de casinos como usted quería- dice aquella voz anónima llamando la atención del Oscuro Pony que toma su sombrero del escritorio y no tarda en salir de su oficina.

El elevador no está lejos y durante el trayecto ya se comienza a escuchar la música del espectáculo de esta semana, el grupo de Jazz "Ring a Ding Ding", al abrirse las puertas una sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Lucky al ver la gente moviéndose de mesa en mesa, maquina tragamonedas a máquina tragamonedas y cambiando efectivo por fichas del casino.

Al caminar entre las mesas de apuestas, y las meseras que llevan consigo todo tipo de bebidas, Lucky no puede evitar sentirse más que orgulloso. Cuando llego a este lugar no era más que un pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto, sin nada más que ofrecer que una extraña fruta llamada Wanderer Roat, una fruta con la que destilaban cerveza de raíz y distintas bebidas alcohólicas.

Fue hasta que Wicked Lucky llego que la ciudad comenzó a prosperar, con su dinero comenzó la construcción de edificaciones y la expansión de la ciudad, al poco tiempo la Wanderer Roat se convirtió en una sensación en toda Equestria.

Las fábricas de Lucky comenzaron la producción de Cerveza de Raíz, Cerveza rubia, Vino y demás bebidas que luego se exportaban a todas partes con el sello de WandererDrinks una de las marcas de bebidas más famosas, pero sin importar cuanta Raíz sus fábricas destilaran, nunca lograba la fama que la Sidra de manzana tenia, y de allí vino el intento de hacerse con una de las más grandes granjas de Equestria.

La sonrisa de Lucky se borró al ver a los hermanos Flim y Flam en una de las mesas del restaurante, siempre con esas sonrisas egocéntricas, parecían despreocupados, incluso coqueteaban con la mesera que les atendía.

-Sí, mi hermano y yo tenemos algunos contactos en la ciudad, tal vez te podríamos conseguir una entrevista en alguno de los…-

-*Ejem*- aclara su garganta Lucky llamando la atención de la mesera que se marcha al ver la mirada de su jefe.

-Sr. Lucky, nos alegra verlo, las cosas no salieron tan bien como pensamos pero no se preocupe pronto…- intenta decir Flam

-Cállate, solo tenías que conseguir un trato con esa estúpida granja, solo eso- dice con ira el Pony de ojos rojos mientras se acerca a la mesa donde ambos hermanos se miran de manera nerviosa -Nunca dije que fueran a presumir sus malditos inventos, ese trato hubiera acelerado nuestros planes-

-Sr. Lucky, no fue nuestra…- intenta agregar Flam pero es interrumpido por una mirada fulminante de su enfadado jefe.

-Saben lo que me costó su error, debo mantener a la guardia real de mi lado para que la "Gran Celestia" no mire hacia esta dirección y nos clausure a todos- Lucky hace una pausa para respirar, en ese momento el escenario de restaurante se llena con una banda de Ponis todos de gala y con instrumentos, un Pony de pelaje gris, cabello lustroso y peinado hacia atrás toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar con una voz melódica y lenta que hace que el público le preste atención.

-Miren, no tengo tiempo para estos retrasos- continua el Pony de pelaje obscuro –Ahora, será mejor que me digan cómo es que su máquina no logro ganar y más les vale que sea una buena razón-

Los dos hermanos se miran mutuamente, como intentado convencer al otro de que sea el portador de noticias, finalmente Flim traga saliva y reúne un poco de valor para poder formular una respuesta.

-Todo iba bien, la maquina superaba a esa familia de Ponis, pero…- Flim hace una pausa inseguro de si debería decir las siguientes palabras -…bueno vera…

-Dilo de una vez- ordena Lucky ya muy irritado-

-Nunca pensamos que la familia de Ponis tuvieran más gente para que les ayudaran, pensamos que no era ningún problema pero luego… ¡Uhg!- Flim siente como es alzado de su asiento como si lo sujetaran del cuello, el aura roja que el rodea le dice que su jefe esta menos que contento por lo que escucho.

Con un golpe en el suelo que da Lucky, aparecen otros dos Ponis de traje negro y gafas obscuras que toman a Flam por los brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dice con seriedad el del iris roja mientras comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida que da al estacionamiento.

Flim intenta liberarse, pero su magia no es rival, Flam se resigna más fácilmente y acompañado por su escolta forzada sigue a su enfurecido jefe que no dice nada hasta que llegan al estacionamiento lleno de limusinas.

Flim comienza a sentir como el poco aire que le queda se agota, pero cuando su reparación es liberada las cosas no mejoran, de un golpe es arrojado contra el parachoques de una de las limusinas.

-Diablos- exclama Flim al sentir como algunas de sus costillas se fracturan, apenas logra apoyar su espalda contra la parte trasera de la limusina cuando siente como lo alzan del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un grupo de Ponis logro hacerle frente a tu estúpida maquina?- dice molesto Lucky

-Sr. Nosotros… nosotros lo intentamos, no sabíamos que… ¡Uhg!- Flim es arrojado al suelo y antes de poder levantarse Lucky coloca su pesuña sobre el cuello del inventor.

-Dime porque no debería romperte el cuello y luego dejar paralitico a tu hermano- dice con autoridad y furia el pony de piel obscura.

-¡Uhg! Lo siento Sr. no volverá a pasar, lo juro, pero si nos mata nunca sabrá quienes fueron- Lucky aumenta la fuerza con la que presiona el cuello de Flim, pero luego de un fuerte suspiro lo libera para que se reincorpore y respire agitadamente.

-Esta vez me encargare yo mismo de esto, ¡Ustedes dos!- exclama Lucky señalando a sus dos matones trajeados -preparen la limusina de viaje, tengo asuntos en PonyVille-

Los dos ponis de traje negro asienten y se marchan en un segundo, Flim sacude su ropa mientras su hermano se acerca para ver cómo se encuentra.

-Y ustedes dos- dice alterando un poco a los dos hermanos –Mas les vale tener lo que les pedí listo, mis planes deben acelerarse más de lo que pensé-

-No se preocupe Sr. Lucky, todo estará listo- responde Flam mientras ayuda a su hermano.

-Más les vale- agrega Lucky sin mirar a los dos hermanos.

Al regresar al área de apuestas Lucky sonríe de nuevo, piensa en como su visión está cada vez más cerca y no permitirá que Celestia o ninguna Pony se interponga en su camino.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**


	3. Business Proposal

_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece, solo aquellos que agregare y que son de mi propia invención._

* * *

**_— Business Proposal —_**

PonyVille, es uno de los muchos pueblos de Equestria, pero en este pequeño pueblo han pasado más de una cosa curiosa, con el tiempo sus habitantes se han acostumbrado a estos extraños acontecimientos, y aunque aún corren despavoridos en emergencias ya no les sorprende tanto.

Las tardes en PonyVille suelen ser agradables, el sol brilla en el cielo, las nubes proporcionan la suficiente sombra y el aire sopla su fresco viento del cercano otoño que se avecina. Los habitantes de PonnyVille se preparan para el fresco otoño y el invierno que pronto estará presente.

Rarity recibe los primeros encargos de abrigos, Rainbow vigila en busca de posibles ventiscas, Fluttershy reúne el alimento para el refugio para animales del pueblo, Pinkie Pie hornea pastelillos y café para las friolentas masas de Pony Ville, Twilight y Spike organizan los preparativos para la fiesta de bienvenida al otoño.

Pero no es por ellas por lo que la enorme limusina negra que se mueve por las calles del pueblo está aquí, todos observan como aquel vehículo transita sin provocar demasiado ruido, casi como el leve ronroneo de un gato.

Una multitud se forma mientras el largo vehículo hace su camino hasta Sweet Apple Acres, AppleJack interrumpe su ronda de recolecta al ver como el enorme coche se detiene frente a la entrada de su hogar, tanto como el resto de la familia Apple como las amigas de ApleeJack se apresuran a acercarse a la obscura limusina.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta la yegua de acento sureño a sus amigas y familiares que la miran con la misma confusión que ella tiene.

Del asiento del conductor desciende un Pony de tierra de pelaje café, cabello corto, barba de candado, traje negro y lentes de sol. El extraño Pony guarda silencio mientras camina hacia la última puerta de la limusina, AppleJack se acerca al trajeado para tratar de conseguir respuestas.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿me podría decir por qué esta aquí?-pregunta la yegua sin obtener respuesta -*Ejem* Disculpe, oiga, esta es mi granja y quiero saber quién es usted- AppleJack de nuevo no recibe ninguna palabra del conductor, pero el caminar de este se detiene al llegar a la última puerta del auto.

Applejack observa como del coche desciende Lucky, con una mirada un tanto irritada, el Pony de pelaje obscuro y chaleco de rayas no tarda en analizar su alrededor con suma detención.

-Oiga usted- exclama la yegua provocando que Lucky le ponga atención.

-¿Me habla a mí?- responde Lucky extrañado mientras observa como Apple se acerca con un rostro algo molesto y con paso firme.

-Claro que le hablo a usted, que se cree poniendo su monstruosidad de auto en medio de…

AppleJack continúa reclamando y reprendiendo a Lucky, pero este no escucha ni una sola palabra, solo puede pensar en esta Pony de carácter duro y desafiante, nunca nadie le avía hablado así, y nunca avía conocido a yegua como ella.

"Que hermosa es, su cabello, su pelaje, sus ojos, ese dulce olor a manzanas, es tan hermosa, y sus labios, mmm… creo que está diciendo algo, debería poner atención. Na, de seguro no es nada"

-…Usted es un grosero, egocéntrico, y quiero que saque esa chatarra de mi propiedad o lo hare yo misma- termina de decir AppleJack sin saber que sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas.

-Como lo siento Srta….- Alarga Lucky dando a entender que necesita un nombre

-AppleJack, mi nombre es Applejack- agrega la yegua

-Srta. Apple, en seguida retirare mi transporte, "Dereck"- exclama Lucky para que su conductor se acerque -Mueve la Limusina lejos de las tierras de la Srta. Apple, no queremos hacerla enfadar-

El equino silencioso asiente antes de tomar el asiento del conductor y retirar el largo vehículo del área, AppleJack observa algo confusa aquella facilidad para que el extraño moviera su transporte sin ninguna objeción.

-Emm… gracias supongo- exclama confundida la yegua de sombrero.

-No es nada Srta. Fue un descuido de mi parte- responde Lucky con una sonrisa y embriagado por el aroma a manzanas de Apple.

-Na, no se preocupe, y ¿quién es usted Señor?- dice de manera más alegre la yegua igualando la sonrisa de Lucky.

-Mi nombre es Wicked Lucky y busco a la dueña de Sweet Apple Acres- exclama Lucky mientras observa mejor a AppleJack.

- *Risa* esa sería mi familia- responde Applejack algo divertida.

-Oh, en ese caso me gustaría decirle mis intenciones- dice Lucky provocando algo de nervios en Apple -Quiero ofrecerle a usted y su familia un contrato para la producción y exportación de su cidra y cualquier producto elaborado con las manzanas de esta granja-

AppleJack observa como la multitud que se congregó comienza a murmurar, sobre esta repentina oferta, la yegua observa la sonrisa algo embobada de Lucky y nota algo que no le gusta, hay algo que el extraño pony de ojos rojos no le está diciendo.

-Necesito saber más sobre esta "Propuesta" suya- dice AppleJack algo insegura, pero no puede dejar pasar tal oportunidad, un trato así podría traer mayores ganancias a la granja.

-Claro que si, dígame cuando tiene tiempo y programare una cita yo…

-¿Qué le parece ahora mismo?, estábamos a punto de comenzar con la cena- exclama AppleJack

-Oh, bueno, eso sería estupendo creo, pero…

-Estupendo, vamos- dice Apple interrumpiendo a Lucky y alejándose -¿Viene?- pregunta la yegua al notar que el extraño no la sigue.

-Oh, claro- exclama Lucky saliendo de su trance provocado por ver como camina Applejack.

-Ustedes también están invitadas chicas- agrega la yegua al acercarse a sus amigas.

La mesa esta al aire libre, es más un lugar de camping que un comedor, la comida es abundante, heno, huevos, panecillos, pasteles, manzanas, patatas horneadas, muffins, distintas salsas, ensalada y tarros y jarras de Sidra de Manzana.

Los invitados a la mesa comienzan a comer mientras que Lucky les observa, su silencio es interrumpido cuando siente la pesuña de Applejack sobre su hombro.

-Vamos Señor Wicked, parece que le vendría bien algo de comida- dice Applejack dejando un plato lleno de puré de papas, una rebanada de pan, heno y algo de ensalada.

-Emm… gracias, si me vendría bien algo de comer- responde Lucky manteniendo una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras Applejack se sienta a su lado y le observa.

-Pues adelante, pruebe y dígame que le parece- expresa la yegua con una sonrisa.

Lucky entrecierra un ojo y hace una mueca, pero la sonrisa de AppleJack logra convencerle, sin muchas opciones toma una cuchara y prueba algo del puré.

-… Esto… mmm… esto esta delicioso- exclama Lucky, hace mucho que no probaba una buena comida casera y caliente.

-Me alegra escuchar que se aprecie mi cocina *Risa*- dice Applejack mientras ve como el pony de ojos rojos termina su plato y comienza a servirse el mismo, tal y como si fuera otro de sus parientes.

-Bueno Señor Wicked, y ¿cómo es ese trato que quiere hacer con los Apple?- agrega Twilight interrumpiendo a Lucky mientras se traga un panecillo glaseado de un mordisco.

-Bueno yo *Traga* ah… yo quiero ofrecerle a su amiga y a su familia la oportunidad de exportar su Sidra y sus manzanas por toda Equestria- dice mientras toma otro panecillo y lo devora.

-¿Y de cuanto seria la ganancia para mí y mi familia?- exclama Applejack

-Bueno *traga* pues sería de un 30% para mí y un 70% para ustedes Srta. Apple- responde Lucky sorprendiendo a Applejack y todos en la mesa -Eso… eso es una propuesta muy generosa, pero… si me permite saber ¿Por qué esta generosidad?-

-Bueno Srta. Apple, creo que su granja nos daría grandes ganancias a ambos, hace un tiempo mande a dos de mis empleados aquí *Devora otro panecillo, este cubierto de mantequilla* y creo que no dieron la impresión que quería dar, así que decidí venir por mí mismo-

-Bueno Señor, no, nos ha dicho a qué se dedica- agrega Applejack intentando ganar tiempo al no terminar de asimilar tal oferta.

-Bueno, ¿Conocen la marca WandererDrinks?- pregunta Lucky mientras toma un trago de sidra.

-Claro, exportan el más fino de los vinos de raíz Wanderer- responde Rarity emocionada.

-Pues estas viendo al dueño de toda la compañía- exclama Lucky sin verdadera intención de alarde y continuando con su comida.

-Applejack, debes hacer ese trato- exclama con fuerzas Rarity extrañando a la yegua de ojos verdes

-¿Por qué?-

-WandererDrinks exporta las mejores bebidas de toda Equestria- asegura la pony de cabello azulado.

-Valla- dice con algo de asombro la pony de sombrero.

-Aunque mi oferta es muy generosa Srta. Applejack, si necesitaría que se me hiciera entrega de unas cuantas hectáreas de su terreno, para instalar algunas de mis máquinas de cosecha- explica Lucky limpiando su boca con un pañuelo que mueve con la magia de su cuerno.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "Maquinas cosechadoras"?- pregunta Applejack algo molesta y curiosa.

-Bueno Srta. Apple, la producción en masa necesitara más de lo que usted y su familia logran, no me malinterprete, su producción es suficiente para un pueblo, dos o tres como mucho, pero hablamos de producción en masa, para toda Equestria- Intenta Explicar Lucky.

-Bueno… eso… eso es verdad, supongo- dice con algo de inseguridad la yegua de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, que le parece si mejor son 20% para mí y un 80% para su familia- con esas palabras, todo el que estaba comiendo se atraganta.

-¿Cómo dijo?- expresa una confusa y sorprendida AppleJack por las palabras de Lucky

-Vera Srta. Apple, estoy más que seguro que este acuerdo de negocios nos traerá grandes ganancias a ambos- aclara el pony de iris roja

-Bueno, no… no sé qué decir, es una oferta muy generosa pero…

-¡Sr. Wicked!- dice una voz conocida

Applejack y el resto de invitados a la mesa observa como los hermanos Flim y Flam se acercan caminando de manera muy despreocupada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos par de comadrejas en mi granja?- expresa molesta e indignada la pony de ojos verdes.

-Tranquilícese Srta. Apple, los señores Flim y Flam son mis empleados, aquellos de los que le hable- dice Lucky levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a los dos hermanos.

Applejack ve por un momento a su familia y amigas antes de seguir al Pony de ojos rojos, al llegar a donde esta habla con sus empleados no duda en interrumpirlos.

-Pensé que usted era un hombre de negocios muy generosos, pero si se junta con gente como estos dos, no debe ser tan bueno como pensé- alega Applejack mirando de manera molesta a Lucky.

-Bueno Srta. Apple, como le dije, estos dos no tenían derecho a molestarla y menos a insultar a su familia y le puedo asegurar que ya les aplique una reprimenda, estoy aquí porque sinceramente pienso que podemos llegar a una cuerdo en el que ambo…

-Guárdese sus palabras, no hare ningún trato en el que estas dos comadrejas estén implicadas- asegura la yegua de ojos verdes dándole la espalda al trio de ponis.

-Srta. Apple- dice mientras adelanta a Apple y se coloca frente a ella para detenerla –No rechacé mi oferta aun, piénselo, estaré en el pueblo durante un tiempo, tengo otros asuntos que atender, si cambia de opinión puede encontrarme en la posada del lugar-

Applejack mira muy extrañada la persistencia del pony de iris roja que esta frente a ella. La yegua de ojos verdes da un rodea al pony para continuar con su camino.

-Me lo pensare, pero no prometo nada- dice sin voltear a ver a Lucky.

-Creme Srta. Apple, ambos nos beneficiaremos- asegura Lucky sonriendo mientras se aleja para salir de la granja -Y yo más de lo que se puede imaginar- dice para sí mismo.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden comentar y nos veremos.**_


	4. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pinkie and the

_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece, solo aquellos que agregare y que son de mi propia invención._

* * *

_**— The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pinkie and the Bad.—**_

Mientras camina por las calles, Lucky nota la gran diferencia entre PonyVille y CasinoSin. Los habitantes del pueblo viven su vida de manera mucho más calmada y a un ritmo más lento que la ostentosa y ruidosa ciudad.

Casi se siente la paz de cada pony en la pequeña población, todos siempre con una sonrisa amable y con su hospitalidad. Más de uno le ha saludado sin siquiera conocerle y uno que otro potrillo no duda en acercarse al extraño trajeado durante sus jugueteos.

La pequeña Apple Bloom, corretea entre la multitud de ponis sin poner demasiada atención, en su mente cuenta los segundos que le quedan para encontrar un buen escondite antes de que Scootaloo termine de contar.

Es esa misma falta de atención que termina haciéndola colisionar contra el unicornio de melena castaña que ni se inmuta por el golpe que la pequeña potrilla se da contra sus piernas.

-¡Hay!- exclama la pequeña Apple Bloom mientras masajea su cabeza por el tremendo golpe que la tiro de sentón al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el extrañado Lucky al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de AppleBloom

-Sí, solo es mi cabeza- exclama la potrilla reincorporándose y mirando mejor a quien le observa de manera curiosa.

Si bien más de una familia llegaba a su casino, era raro ver potrillos en CasinoSin, la ciudad no es el mejor lugar para dejar que un pequeño potro córrete sin supervisión y la jovialidad que despide la joven Apple le parece de lo más interesante y divertida.

-Oye, tú eres el que vino a la granja- dice con mucha seguridad y energía la pequeña potra de cabello rubio.

-Sí, ese soy yo y dime, ¿sabes si tu hermana se ha pensado mi propuesta?- agrega Lucky intentando conseguir algo de información sin alertar o incomodar a la pequeña.

-No lo sé, pero no deja de hablar de ti- responde AppleBloom logrando desconcertar a Lucky que acerca su rostro a la pequeña potra.

-¿Enserio? Valla ¿y qué dice?- pregunta confundido el unicornio de melena castaña.

-Dice que eres un petulante, un hablador y que…- Lucky tapa la boca de la pequeña potra para no escuchar otro insulto.

-Ya me lo imagino, mis socios no le dieron la mejor de las impresiones- exclama el unicornio dejando que AppleBloom retome su habla

-Esos dos son unos torpes- expresa la pequeña logrando que Lucky sonría levemente.

-Lo sé, pero saben construir cosas y en mi campo de trabajo tener a esos dos torpes en la nómina es bueno-

-*Risa* Usted es gracioso señor, no sé porque… ¡Ahh!- la pequeña AppleBloom suelta un grito cuando la pequeña Scootaloo la toca por la espalda y sale corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclama confundido el unicornio de ojos rojos.

-Me encontraron- dice con mucha desilusión y enojo la pequeña potrilla.

-Bueno y que tal si te ayudo a encontrarlas, después de todo fue mi culpa que te encontraran- ofrece el unicornio logrando que AppleBloom sonría.

-Oh, gracias, enserio- dice con ánimos la pequeña potrilla mientras comienza a buscar a sus amigas.

Lucky sonríe un poco al ver los ánimos y energía que posee la pequeña pony para luego comenzar a mirar a su alrededor, con bastante facilidad nota una cola de colores muy particulares y bastante acicalada saliendo de entre unos arbustos cercanos.

Con bastante cuidado se acerca al arbusto y sin dar mucho tiempo para que le noten introduce su boca en él y saca a la pequeña Sweetie Bell sosteniéndola de la parte trasera del cuello con mucho cuidado.

-Oye, esto no es justo- exclama la pequeña potrilla mientras es colocada en el suelo.

La pequeña AppleBloom se acerca para regodearse de su victoria, no tardan mucho en encontrar a Scootaloo que se ocultaba en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

El grupo de potrillas corretea cerca de Lucky que las observa más que divertido, casi al unísono las barrigas de todas rugen ligeramente provocando que todas se ruboricen.

-*Risa* Parece que les vendría bien algo de comer ¿Qué les parece si las invito a una merienda en donde ustedes quieran?- dice amablemente el unicornio castaño.

Las tres potrillas sonríen y asienten con la cabeza simultáneamente logrando aumentar la sonrisa de Lucky quien se siente de lo más bien alrededor de las pequeñas.

-Pues ¿A dónde quieren ir?- pregunta Lucky y antes de darse cuenta las pequeñas le guían el camino.

Lucky ve la concurrida pastelería no muy lejos y con bastante facilidad deduce que las pequeñas quieren ir allí, sin poder hacer o decir nada, las tres potrillas le guían hasta una de las mesas exteriores donde lo sientan.

-Pidan lo que gusten chicas, yo invito- asegura el unicornio y las potrillas no pierden el tiempo.

AppleBloom entra a la pastelería mientras Lucky observa los alrededores mientras escuchan como las demás murmuran y charlan entre sí.

Casi le da lástima tener que cambiar toda la paz del pueblo por el ruido de la ciudad, pero los negocios son negocios.

-¿Que desea Ordenar?- dice una voz que parece no tener control de su volumen.

Lucky se sorprende un poco, pero reconoce a la Pony rosada que se apoya en la mesa y sonríe tontamente.

-Hey, tu eres una de las amigas de la Srta. Applejack- asegura Lucky

-Si, Applejack es una de mis mejores amigas y… ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?- repite Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno, tráigales lo que pidan a estas tres- responde Lucky mientras el cuarteto de potrillas ríe divertidas.

-Emm… ¿está seguro?- Cuestiono Pinkie sin saber realmente quien se aprovechaba de quien, pero en ese momento aprecia que las pequeñas Crusaders eran quienes aprovechaban lo que parecía la buena voluntad del Pony de ojos rojos.

-Claro que lo estoy- afirma Lucky con una ligera sonrisa.

Pinkie Pie se resigna y decide tomar la orden de las pequeñas, la cual consta en su mayoría de cualquier pastelillo y postre dulce que hubiera en el menú, sin importarle lo caro que fuera. Lucky solo observaba divertido como las pequeñas arrasaban con tanta cantidad de azúcar.

Pese al gran número de dulces que las pequeñas devoraron, no tardaron mucho para terminarse todo. El Unicornio de pelaje café solo sonríe mientras las pequeñas se acomodaban en formación antes de agradecerle al unísono con un sincero "Gracias"

Mientras las pequeñas se alejaban solo Apple Bloom se detuvo para girarse y ver al Pony de iris roja y melena castaña.

-No eres tan malo como AppleJack dice, se lo hare saber- exclama la pequeña de manera muy inocente antes de marcharse.

Lucky suspira antes de levantarse y dirigirse asía el interior de SugarCube Corner, allí no tarda en encontrar con la mirada a la poni de melena rosada que termina de limpiar la barra.

-Bien Señorita, ¿Cuánto le debo de mis hambrientas acompañantes?- exclama bastante divertido el poni de iris roja.

-¿Qué estas planeando?- pregunta Pinkie bastante seria extrañando al ojirojo.

-¿De qué habla?- exclama confundido el unicornio

-¿Qué te traes entre manos con la granja de Applejack?- dice Pinkie Pie colocando una mirada de interrogación sobre el poni castaño.

-Como le dije a Applejack, solo quiero hacer negocios- dice bastante seguro el ojirojo consiguiendo una expresión de desconfianza de la poni de pelaje rosado.

-Más te vale que así sea, y que no pongas una sola de tus pesuñas sobre Applejack para lastimarla- dice amenazadora la poni antes de regresar a su habitual sonrisa. –Por cierto, eso que hiciste por las Crusaders fue muy tierno- dice melosamente al poni.

-De donde vengo no hay muchos lugares donde los niños puedan ir libre por allí jugando- exclama Lucky con algo de sentimiento en su voz.

-Mmm… así que te gustan los niños- agrega Pinkie algo incrédula al saber eso del poni que daba una impresión de carácter frio y desalmado.

-Yo… bueno yo…- Lucky se quedó sin palabras, la verdad es que en más de una ocasión deseo tener su propio potrillo al cual cuidar y heredar el negocio familiar, pero las cosas en su "área" de trabajo no le permitían conocer a una buena yegua.

-Eso es bueno, ya sabes, ser amable con los potrillos- asegura la alegre poni

-Ya, de seguro a ti también deben de agradarte los potrillos- exclama Lucky sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-Claro que si- dice con fuerzas y animosidad la rosada Poni –algún día seria genial tener a mi propio potrillo, o dos o tres- asegura con mucha alegría Pinkie

-*Risa* No lo dudo, y dígame Srta. Pie, ¿Cuántas son las ganancias de su local?- pregunta el unicornio de iris roja mientras observa el lugar.

-Bueno, yo solo trabajo aquí, el lugar le pertenece a la Sra. Y el Sr. Cake, pero es un buen lugar, siempre hay clientes- responde Pinkie sin notar la expresión pensativa en el rostro de Lucky.

-Mmm… ya veo, Srta. Pie ¿Qué pensaría sobre la oportunidad de Exportación?-

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente. recuerden comentar _**


	5. Alternative Options

_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece, solo aquellos que agregare y que son de mi propia invención._

* * *

**_– Alternative Options –_**

Applejack golpea un manzano provocando que los frutos del árbol caigan en dos barriles que terminan repletos y casi desbordándose. Su cuerpo ya está programado para seguir una rutina casi eterna de trabajo, pero su mente esta en aquella propuesta que el unicornio de crin castaña y ojos rojos le ofreció.

En todo momento la sonrisa de aquel extraño unicornio le transmitía una inquietud, el guardaba algo, no está diciendo toda la verdad, pero también sentía como si sus palabras fueran sinceras, por lo menos en parte.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraída Applejack?- pregunta el hermano de la poni rubia sacándola de su transe.

-No es nada, solo me tiene algo pensativa lo que dijo aquel citadino- responde Applejack mientras camina hacia el siguiente árbol.

-Era un sujeto extraño, me crispaba los nervios cada vez que sonreía- Agrega Macintosh

-Lo sé,¿ pero acaso no son raros todos los ponis de ciudad?- Comenta la poni de ojos verdes riendo un poco y provocando una sonrisa leve en el rostro de su hermano.

-La abuela Smith y yo confiamos en tu juicio hermanita, y no puedo negar que es un buen trato el que ese sujeto ofreció-

-Me inquieta pensar en esas máquinas aquí, solamente es eso-

-Tal vez, pero incluso nosotros debería…

-¡Applajack!- Grita la animosa voz de Pinkie Pie acercándose.

La poni de ojos verdes se gira para ver como Pinkie se detiene a solo un par de pasos más de colisionar con ella y Big Macintosh.

-¿Por qué la prisa pastelillo?- pregunta confundida la ojiverde mientras pinkie recupera el aliento.

-Applejack, necesito manzanas, y muchas- responde Pinkie con su habitual sonrisa.

-Emm… claro, no hay problema, ¿Cuántas necesitas?- dice la poni de ojos verdes mientras observa a su agitada amiga

-Bueno… *Pausa para pensar* puede que con unos tres sacos basten por hoy- aclara Pinkie sorprendiendo a su amiga que la observa con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Porque necesitas tantas manzanas?- cuestiona la ojiverde.

-Bueno veras… es una sorpresa, será tan genial ya verás- responde la poni sonriente sin lograr tranquilizar del todo a su amiga rubia.

-Supongo que está bien, ¿Quieres que las envié a tu casa o…?-

-Oh no, no, envíalas al SugarCube- aclara la poni rosada.

En ese momento todo pareció tener un poco más de sentido, o por lo menos tanto sentido como se puede tener con Pinkie Pie. Por lo menos saber que las manzanas son para el SugarCube Corner, tiene más sentido.

-De acuerdo pastelillo-

-Genial, nos vemos mañana, y trae a todas las demás, será tan genial- dice con bastante ánimos y alegría la poni rosada antes de marcharse casi tan rápido como llego.

-Eso fue raro- exclama Applejack.

-"Sip"- es lo único que exclama Macintosh a su hermana.

La biblioteca nunca fue muy concurrida en PonyVille, es por eso que Spike y Twilight pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo bastante solos, con la compañía mutua. El pequeño dragón morado tomaba puño tras puño de gemas preciosas de un bol hondo como si fueran palomitas.

-Ya relájate Twilight, deberías ser más como yo- asegura el pequeño dragón a la estudiosa Pony que "devora" un libro sobre magia antigua.

-Por alguna razón ese argumento no me convence- responde la estudiosa Twilight bajando su libro para ver su perezoso compañero.

-Como quieras, pero no creo que en ese libro encuentres algo que te sirva, ya van 3 meses desde la última emergencia y todo está muy tranquilo- argumenta Spike devorando otro puñado de gemas.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, y si algo se está preparando para arruinar esta paz y si esta es solo la calma antes de la tormenta- dice Twilight con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Que pesimista, con esos pensamientos no harás nada más que atraer todo lo malo- responde Spike con poco interés a las palabras de su amiga.

-Bueno, pero es mejor que solo estar sentado sin hacer nada como tú- replica la Pony de color lila.

-Oye, así es como me relajo-

Twilight suspira algo molesta antes la falta de preocupación del pequeño dragón, pero aun asi, sin importar que tan perezoso sea el pequeño, este tiene un punto de razón, ya son casi tres meses desde la última emergencia en PonyVille y no parece que nada valla a suceder pronto.

Los golpes secos en la puerta llama la atención de ambos compañeros que se miran algo confundidos, el pequeño dragón se levanta de su cojín para atender la puerta sin siquiera mirar por una ventana para saber quién es el que se encuentra llamando.

La unicornio de crin morada se extraña y sorprende un poco al ver que se trata de aquel extraño de pelaje café y crin castaña.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- pregunta el pequeño dragón al ojirojo.

-Sí, busco a la Srta. Twilight, necesito un libro muy particular- responde el ojirojo al pequeño dragón.

La poni de crin morada se acerca a la puerta al escuchar que es a ella a la que buscan, aunque no confía del todo en ese extraño unicornio castaño puede que consiga algo de información de él.

-Sr. Wicked, ¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestiona la unicornio.

-Bueno, como le dije a su pequeño compañero- haciendo énfasis en pequeño, logrando producir una mueca de indignación en el dragón -busco un libro, de ciertos temas en particular, y en el pueblo me han dicho que usted es muy buena con todo lo relacionado con la magia-

-Emm… supongo que puede pasar- dice Twilight algo extrañada

-Gracias-

El Pony de crin castaña y ojos rojos entra en la modesta casa de la unicornio y la examina, no tarda en notar el gran número de libros apilados sin ningún orden aparente.

Spike bosteza y se encamina de regreso a su pequeño cojín donde se recuesta y retoma su bol de gemas, las cuales come sin ninguna preocupación.

-Bueno Sr. Wicked, ¿Qué tipo de libro busca?- pregunta la unicornio de manera interrogativa y revolviendo entre los libreros.

-Bueno, busco un libro sobre las corrientes de armonía de Equestria- aclara el unicornio de ojos rojos.

-No muchos ponis se interesan en ellas, incluso los unicornios estudiosos suelen ignorarlas ¿Qué es lo que le tiene interesado en estas?- interroga Twilight tomando con su magia el libro correspondiente a aquel extraño tema y colocándolo en una mesa cercana a la del ojirojo.

El ojirojo nota las obvias intenciones de la unicornio lila, en su área de trabajo ha aprendido a diferenciar de una pregunta a una acusación muy disimulada.

-Cuando vives en una ciudad no hay muchos lugares donde encontrar libros sobre magia, y como la gente habla muy bien de ti pensé que debía venir contigo, el tema es solo algo que me llamo la atención, escuche que PonyVille está justo en el centro de donde todas las líneas convergen-

Twilight se sorprende un poco por esa muy bien explicada respuesta, en realidad el ojirojo no parece del estilo estudioso y menos de alguien apasionado de la magia.

-Ya veo… pues me parece muy bien que le interese la magia, en especial estos temas tan olvidados, muy pocos saben sobre las líneas de armonía- expresa la unicornio de pelaje lila acercándose a su "Invitado"

-Siempre me interesaron las cosas poco comu…-

Las palabra del ojirojos se interrumpen cuando una de las pilas de libro cae y provoca que el codiciado volumen que Twilight iba a entregar se pierda entre otra docena de libros.

-Valla, eso fue inesperado- exclama el de ojos rojos observando el montículo de libros en el suelo.

-Oh por Celestia, déjeme ayudar, en serio debo de dejar de apilar así los libros- asegura la joven poni con sincera pena.

-Es lo que siempre le digo, pero nunca me escucha- agrega Spike mientras mira hacia una ventana.

Twilight gruñe un poco por el comentario del pequeño dragón, pero no permite que eso le afecte demasiado y sin prestar atención se inclina para buscar entre los libros, su acción de amabilidad se interrumpe cuando siente como su cuerno choca con el de Lucky que también avía inclinado su cuello para buscar aquel libro.

La unicornio de pelaje purpura retrocede algo nerviosa y con un rubor en sus mejillas de los más obvio, el ojirojo por su parte no pierde mucho tiempo y aya su libro, con ayuda de su magia comienza a leer las primeras hojas y sin apartar la mirada de aquella información se marcha asía la puerta.

-Fue un placer Srta. Sparkle, nos veremos después- se despide el unicornio de ojos rojos sin siquiera voltear a ver a la sonrojada Twilight.

La unicornio observa un poco atónita eh inmovil como aquel extraño poni se marcha sin más, siente como sus mejillas tomaron una cálida sensación y en un intento de librarse de aquella situación en su mente, sacude su cabeza.

-No puede ser- exclama Spike, logrando lo que aquella sacudida apenas lograba.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Twilight al escuchar las palabras del pequeño dragón, pero al verlo solo nota una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, nada, solo veía lo linda que te veías con tu nuevo novio- comenta con bastante burla el dragón mientras sonríe casi maliciosamente.

El rostro de la unicornio se tornó rojo de la pena y por escuchar aquella simple palabra "Novio", sin decir nada la poni de crin morada le lanza una mirada furica a Spike antes de subir a su habitación.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_.


	6. A Shy Flower

_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece, solo aquellos que agregare y que son de mi propia invención._

* * *

_**– A Shy Flower –**_

Los animales que residen alrededor de la casa de Fluttershy son un sistema de seguridad de lo más eficaz, en cuanto la propiedad se vie invadida por dos extraños los pequeños animales no tardaron mucho en pasar el mensaje hasta que llega a oídos de Angel.

El pequeño conejo observa por la ventana a los dos unicornios de chaleco a rayas y de Cutie Marks de manzanas caminar cerca de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Angel?- pregunta con una voz baja la Pegaso de pelaje amarillo.

La pequeña criatura comienza a comunicarse con Fluttershy que no tiene mucha dificultad para entender al irritado conejo.

-Emm… no lo sé, creo que tal vez deberíamos dejarlo así, no están haciendo nada malo- exclama la temerosa Pegaso mientras se encoje de hombros.

El pequeño animal mira a su dueña con algo de decepción que logra apelar a los adentros de la tímida poni que se resigna y suspira.

-Está bien, iré- exclama resignándose la Pegaso mientras camina con la mirada baja.

Fluttershy asoma su cabeza fuera de su caza solo para ver a los hermanos Flim y Flam cerca, ambos unicornios parecen buscar algo.

Sin mucha confianza la pegaso sale de su casa para acercarse a aquellos dos unicornios que parecen ni notarla.

-Emm… ¿Disculpen?- exclama en voz baja y algo temerosa la poni.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos le pone atención o se gira para verla, ya sea por no haberla escuchado o simplemente por ignorarla.

-¿Disculpen?- exclama con un volumen de voz más fuerte y logra llamar la atención de los dos hermanos que le miran con algo de enojo.

-Mira nada mas Flam, si es una de esas ponis que arruinaron nuestra máquina- exclama Flim mientras se mueve alrededor de Fluttershy.

-Emm… yo solo quería saber que hacen en mi casa- asegura de manera nerviosa la pegaso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia pequeña, pero si quieres saber no nos molestaría contarte…- Flam hace un pausa mientras su hermano se detiene de su constante rodeo alrededor de Fluttershy.

Flim se acerca a Fluttershy hasta que esta puede sentir el aliento del unicornio que sonríe de manera que la Pegaso comienza a ser invadida por unas ganas de salir corriendo.

-Claro, que si quieres saber debes hacer…- detiene sus palabras Flim mientras acaricia la mejilla de la atemorizada poni con su casco. –La oferta correcta- termina Flim soltando la mejilla de la temeroso poni.

-Por favor, solo váyanse- dice con un tono de voz bastante bajo la poni de crin cian

-Porque no nos muestras un poco de hospitalidad *risa*- exclama Flim acercándose mas a la asustada Pegaso.

-¡Ya basta!- exclama una voz detrás de Fluttershy provocando que los dos hermanos retrocedan y se alejen de la asustada y confundida Pegaso.

Fluttershy se gira para ver como aquel unicornio de ojos rojos se acerca y la pasa de largo poniendo toda su atención en los dos asustados hermanos que parecen más aterrados que la propia Pegaso.

-*Traga saliva* Sr. Wicked…- comienza Flim.

-No sabíamos que venía- termina la frase Flam.

-Ya lo note- Un poni de pelaje café obscuro y traje negro se acerca junto a Lucky lo cual provoca más miedo en los dos hermanos y más confusión en Fluttershy -Derek, llévate a los Señores Flim y Flam a buscar lo que les dije que buscaran, y asegúrate que se comporten- ordena el ojirojo al poni de tierra en traje y lentes obscuros.

Los dos hermanos tragan saliva al unísono mientras el trajeado poni de tierra les escolta lejos, Fluttershy observa la escena tanto confusa como curiosa y algo nerviosa.

-¿Esta bien Señorita?- pregunta el ojirojo mirando a la Pegaso que baja la cabeza como si buscara refugio en sus cascos.

-gracias- dice en voz bastante baja que a Lucky le cuesta entender.

Lucky levanta una ceja, no está del todo seguro de lo que la Pegaso dijo, pero decide tomarlo por un gracias o por lo menos algún tipo de agradecimiento.

-No fue nada señorita, si me permite preguntar ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunta Lucky, recuerda haber visto a la temerosa Pegaso antes en la granja de los Apple, pero nunca supo cuál era su nombre.

-fluttershy- dice nerviosa y casi inaudible, esta vez Lucky no logra entender ni una sola palabra.

-Eh… disculpa, pero no te escuche *risa*-

-Fluttershy- exclama esta vez con más animosidad pero aun si no logra comprendérsele muy bien.

-Los siento, pero no te entiendo mmm… te llamare "Mudita" ¿Qué te parece?- dice intentando provocar a la Pegaso, no es la primera vez que trata con una chica así de tímida, pero las otras suelen terminar trabajando en algún burdel de Casino Sin.

-Me llamo Fluttershy- responde con mayor seguridad la Pegaso logrando que Lucky sonría victorioso.

-Ves ¿Era tan difícil?- dice algo sarcástico el unicornio de ojos rojos, provocando una leve sonrisa en los labios de la Pegaso de crin rosado.

-No- dijo la tímida Pegaso aun sonriendo un poco.

-Bien Srta. Fluttershy, mi nombre es…-

-Lucky- completo la Pegaso sin dejar al ojirojo terminar.

-Valla- exclama algo sorprendido el ojirojo.

-Yo… yo lo escuche en casa de Applejack- agrega la tímida Pegaso con la mirada esquiva y baja.

-Bueno Srta. Fluttershy, lamento el comportamiento de mis "Empleados" puede estar segura que no se repetirá- asegura el unicornio con una sonrisa amable.

La Pegaso sonríe algo alegrada de escuchar eso, sin darse cuenta el pequeño conejo Angel ya se encuentra sobre su cabeza observando con bastante severidad y cuestionamiento al unicornio.

-¿Quién es este pequeñín?- pregunta el ojirojo observando la mirada acusadora del pequeño animal.

-Oh, él es Angel, Angel este es el Sr. Wicked- comenta la Pegaso con algo más de seguridad.

-Bueno, es un placer Angel, y veo que no es el único animal aquí- dice de manera nerviosa el ojirojo al mirar a su alrededor y ver como otros pequeños animales le rodean y le miran con un poco de desprecio.

-Compórtense, él no es malo- asegura la Pegaso a los animales que ya rodeaban al unicornio.

Las criaturas retroceden con algo de molestia y sin dejar de mirar con ira al ojirojo que solo suspira algo aliviado.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé porque se comportaron así- comenta Fluttershy con el rostro algo ruborizado pero casi imperceptible a la vista.

-No se preocupe Srta. Shy, después de todo creo que debí pedir primero su permiso para irrumpir en su terreno- exclama el unicornio de manera convincente.

-No, no es un problema, solo que…- Fluttershy marca una pauta en silencio algo indecisa.

-¿Qué sucede Señorita?-

-No me agradan Flim y Flam- dice con rapidez pero con bastante claridad.

-*Risa* tampoco soy muy fan de esos dos, pero los negocios son negocios, pero no se preocupe por ellos, no le molestaran más, de ahora en adelante vendré yo mismo para continuar mi bus… digo "Análisis de la tierra"- Explica el unicornio de melena castaña.

-Eso… eso está bien- dice la Pegaso con la mirada baja.

-En ese caso nos veremos después Srta. Shy- dice despidiéndose el ojirojos mientras se dispone a marcharse dando la espalda a la pegaso.

-Espera- exclama Fluttershy dejando su típico volumen de voz y hablando con mayor fuerza.

-Quien lo diría, en realidad puedes alzar la voz- dice de manera burlona el ojirojo mientras se gira para ver a la pegaso de mirada esquiva.

-¿Tú quieres… pasar y tomar algo?- pregunta temerosa la Pegaso con miedo de recibir un "No" como respuesta y manteniendo la cabeza baja para esconder su sonrojo.

-Bueno, supongo que eso no aria ningún daño- responde el unicornio de ojos rojos acercándose a la alegre Fluttershy que ahora le mira con ojos llenos de alegría y un brillo muy singular.

La pegaso camina sonriente junto a su invitado de regreso a su casa, aunque alegre sigue manteniendo la mirada esquiva, a diferencia de Angel que sigue observando al ojirojo con algo de recelo.

El unicornio castaño observa lo ordenada y limpia que se encuentra aquella casa, el orden en que cada cosa le parece de lo más encantador, cada cosa tiene un lugar.

-Espere aquí Sr. Wicked- exclama tímidamente la Pegaso dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Lucky continua analizando la casa.

El unicornio nota los pequeños y casi imperceptibles golpes que recibe su pierna derecha delantera, al bajar la mirada ve a Angel con un rostro más que molesto mientras golpea con bastante persistencia la pierna del ojirojo.

El pequeño conejo se sorprende cuando comienza a levitar rodeado de un aura roja brillante que le acerca al rostro del unicornio, el cual ya no demuestra ni una pisca de amabilidad y mira a la pequeña criatura con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno mi pequeño amigo, parece que tienes un problema con mi presencia- exclama con una sonrisa fingida el ojirojo. El pequeño conejo solo asiente con los brazos cruzados, casi indignado.

-Bueno, pues te tengo noticias, conozco a los de tu tipo, no eres mejor que yo, y te diré algo, será mejor que ya no me molestes o te arrojare al bosque para que un lobo se atragante contigo y luego mandare a incinerar a ese lobo- aquellas palabras helaron la sangre del pequeño mamífero que trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza de manera desesperada.

-Es bueno saber que nos entendemos, así que ¿Por qué no sales a jugar con tus amigos un rato? O y si decides decirle a tus amigos que te ayuden, recuerda que regresare y quemare todo el maldito lugar y me hare un lindo abrigo y accesorios con todos ustedes-

Lucky suelta al pequeño animal en el suelo y sonríe mientras este le observa antes de salir rápidamente por una ventana abierta.

-¿Y Angel?- pregunta algo confundida la Pegaso que busca con la mirada al pequeño animal.

-Creo que salió a tomar algo de aire- responde Lucky con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, eso es raro, no suele irse sin decirme- agrega Fluttershy algo preocupada.

-No se preocupe Srta. Shy, de seguro estará jugando con alguno de sus amigos y dígame ¿Qué sucedió con ese te del que hablo?- dice tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Oh, es cierto, sígame Señor Wicked- dice algo fuera de sí la Pegaso caminando asía la mesa principal donde yacen dos tazas de té.

-Puede llamarme Lucky Srta. Shy- dice con amabilidad el unicornio mientras se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa y toma la tasa con su casco para empezar a sorber el té.

-Oh, está bien- responde algo confundida y sorprendida la Pegaso mientras toma asiento a la derecha del unicornio.

-Y bien Srta. Shy, dígame, ¿A qué se dedica?- pregunta el ojirojo mientras toma otro sorbo de té.

-Bueno yo… le doy asilo a los animales sin hogar- responde con voz baja la Pegaso mientras concentra su mirada en el té de su taza.

-Ya veo, es una noble labor la suya señorita- comenta el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Gra… gracias-

-No es nada, y cuénteme, ¿qué tan difícil es cuidar de tantos animales?-

-Bueno, no es muy difícil, todos se portan muy bien es solo que…- Fluttershy hace una pause sin saber si debería continuar.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, a veces es difícil pagar las cuentas y el alimento, pero me las arreglo, mis padres me dejaron una muy generosa cantidad de dinero, solo que a veces es difícil administrarlo-

-Ya veo, debe ser difícil llevar tal carga, la comprendo. Yo mismo levante WandererDrinks de la nada, antes de mí solo era una pequeña tiendo de abarrotes y mire ahora, mis bebidas están en cada rincón de Equestria- comenta el ojirojo con una sonrisa que contagia a la tímida fluttershy.

La Pegaso sonrió algo feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras de aquel unicornio tan exitoso. Si lo que Rarity dijo de él es verdad, el unicornio de crin castaña es muy adinerado y uno de los mayores empresario de Equestria o por lo menos del Oeste.

-Estoy seguro que pronto todo le ira mejor, su labor es noble y creo que es muy importante para usted- agrega el unicornio dejando la tasa vacía de té en la mesa y levantándose de su silla.

-¿Ya se va?- pregunta tímidamente la pegaso.

-Sí, esto fue muy agradable, pero aún tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero mañana no dude en venir al SugarCube Corner, estaré allí encargándome de algunos negocios- asegura el ojirojo mientras se dirige a la puerta con Fluttershy a su lado.

-Claro- dice algo animada la Pegaso.

-Bien, en ese caso nos veremos luego Srta. Shy- dice despidiéndose el ojirojo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

-Adiós- responde Fluttershy mientras el unicornio se marcha.

En cuanto el invitado se ha ido, de entre los arbustos cercanos el pequeño conejo Angel surge para correr asía su dueña y subir a su cabeza.

-Oh, ya regresaste, que bueno, estaba preocupada por ti-

El pequeño animalito no responde de ninguna manera, solo observa a lo lejos para asegurarse que el unicornio no este regresando.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y recuerden **comentar**, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
